


Mothers P2

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 1028Parings: John x ReaderWarnings: fluff, angst maybe?A/N: I hope you enjoy this! slightly AU Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Mothers P2

“(Y/N)?”  
“Dean?! What is it what’s wrong? You haven’t called me that sine you gave me away to your father.”  
By now John had stopped driving and pulled over looking at you. You put it on speaker.  
“Baby are you in distress? Use a safe word or call me (Y/N) again.” You looked at your husband fearfully.   
“(Y/N)..” he says and John immediately starts driving back to the bunker.  
“Baby what’s wrong? Honey tell me where you are dad and I are coming.”  
“Sam he’s gone”   
“Dean stay on the line with me can you do that? We’re ten minutes away.”  
“There’s blood…” he cut off and you hear shouting before the line goes dead.  
“Dean?! Damnit John drive faster.”   
You made it back in record time and practically jumped from the truck running inside gun drawn, John hot on your heels.  
“Dean?!” John shouted moving in front of you.   
“In here Dad!”  
You both come in guns drawn to see Mary, Cas and Dean.  
“Mary?” John breathed freezing in his tracks.  
**  
After the initial shook and introductions, you got to work finding Sam. You were quiet as you worked watching Mary closely. Nothing good could come of her being back. Finally you found a Doctor who apparently helped Sam. And as soon as he called Dean took the phone.  
“Listen bitch..” he went on then she spoke.   
You took the phone from him, “This is (Y/N) (Y/L/N) Winchester. I believe you have my son.”  
“Now if any harm has come to him I will inflict everything you have done to him on you and them some. Do I make myself clear?” you were cold and could feel your family staring. To them this was unlike you.  
**  
Once you found the house you went to form a plan. But Dean wasn’t having it and got himself caught. So you john and Mary went in after them.   
“Get away from my boys.” Mary demanded then hit her when she didn’t go to the ground. John went to help Mary as the woman attacked her but you stopped him.   
“Help our children.” You sent him off and easily overpowered the woman breaking her jaw with a kick and dislocating her shoulders.   
“How shall I start? Mmm? Because the pain you feel now is in no way anything compared to what I’m about to do.”   
“Mom?” Sam asked looking at Mary then at you and back again.  
“It’s alright Sam.” You soothed “Go outside with dad and Dean and Mary I’ll come along shortly.” You watched them leave and had Cas get in Sams head for everything she did to him and did it to her. It didn’t take you long and were out shortly as promised.  
They looked at you, “She didn’t make it.” You shrugged completely uncaring.  
“Lets go home”   
**  
She was working with the BMOL and it shocked everyone but you. However this was the last straw. You stopped anyone from talking.  
“You SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP” you raised your voice slightly not yelled but not talking normal either.   
“I don’t want to hear another word out of you until I’m though do you understand me?” Mary nodded eyes wide.  
“You do not get to call yourself their mother. That is a privilege not a right, something you have proven over and over again that you are not worthy of. You may have birthed these boys but you are not their mother.  
A mother loves and protects. Comforts, guides, and cares for her children. She takes care of their emotional and physical needs and does not turn them away no matter what they’ve done. No matter who’ve they become. She loves unconditionally even if the choices they make she doesn’t agree with.   
You made a deal with a demon that cost Sam and this family more than you’ll ever know. You did that without a second thought. You have caused heartache and grieve and even though these men behind me want a relationship because in some way they all care. They are grown men and I can no longer protect them as much as I would like to. If they want to still see and talk with you that’s their choice I can’t stop them.   
But you weren’t there when they got sick or hurt. You weren’t there to celebrate their victories or grieve their losses. You’ve been gone thirty plus years Mary and the entire time you’ve been back you haven’t acted like a mother. So this is my only warning to you, hurt my family again and I will not hesitate to eliminate you and anyone who gets in my way of protecting them.”   
You left the room after that, giving the boys some space after your rant to decide how they wanted to play it. Whether that was stay in contact with her or not.  
It was a little while later when you heard a knock on the bedroom door.   
“Mom?” Dean poked his head in.  
“You can come in sweetie.”  
He pushed the door open and came over sitting on the bed with you.  
“Thank you for earlier. Your right she isn’t are mom.”  
“Dean, baby she will always be your mother in a sense, the woman who gave you life. I think if things would have been different you and your father and brother would have had a normal happy life with her.“  
“But where would that have left you?”  
“Same place I was before I met your father. I would have been hunting, possibly dead.”  
You look to John and Sam in the door way and beckon them in.  
“I hope you know there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you.”  
“We know mom you proved that when you rescued me.” Sam says softly sitting by Dean.  
“We love you (Y/N) and even though part of my heart will always belong to Mary, that woman isn’t the same as when I knew her. You’re the only woman we need. You’re a wonderful wife and mother and I’m grateful you’re in our lives.” John kisses your head and you smile with tears in your eyes.  
“I love you boys.”


End file.
